


Lovebirds

by ethan_sinclair



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_sinclair/pseuds/ethan_sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве у Басти были попугайчики-неразлучники, а однажды плохой мальчик по имени Лукас ворвался в его душу и выпустил их на свободу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-слэш, читатели вольны найти тут все что угодно, вплоть до рейтинга, моменты душевной теплоты же упущены специально.  
> Своего рода странный приквел-вбоквел к "Pain and Glory".
> 
> Птички совершенно не при чем, Басти уже давно не семь.

— Опять ты? — Где-то в конце весны две тысячи шестого Лукас стаскивает с плеча сумку и буквально летит навстречу другу, хотя пару часов назад не был уверен, стоит ли ему вообще появляться на этой тренировке, пока официально не объявят о его переходе, не устроят презентацию или что они там делают в таких случаях.  
  
Бастиан кивает, а потом лезет обниматься, жадно заглядывая в глаза, неужели соскучился?  
Бавария после родного Кельна кажется раем и адом - в равной степени.   
  
***  
  
Вчера они вылетают в полуфинале мирового чемпионата, а сегодня им обязанность — устроить пир на пепелище. Спасает повышение градуса — с каждым днем связь становится крепче, на радость всей Германии, а когда доза публичных ехидных шуток выходит из под контроля, это с удовольствием списывают на возраст.   
Они — амбивалентные и самоуверенные по одиночке — все больше сплавляются в кошмарный неуправляемый тандем "Басти+Польди", в ином состоянии их больше не хотят.   
  
— Опять ты? — Бурчит Лукас, зарываясь носом в подушку, отчего фраза звучит еще более недовольно. На своей половине кровати его обожаемый Швайни делает то же самое.   
  
***  
  
Так могло бы продолжаться очень долго.   
Летом две тысячи девятого Бастиан вызванивает его с четвертой попытки, телефон фонит, будто бы спецслужбы всех стран решили вдруг подслушать этот чрезвычайно важный разговор.  
— Лу, опять я, — начинает он, а Подольски уже готов дать тому приз за самое идиотское сокращение его имени. — А что если.  
— Я возвращаюсь в Кельн, это окончательное решение.  
  
***  
  
В две тысячи десятом мир наконец-то перестает считать их чем-то единым.   
Репортеры прочно зафиксировали, поклонники удачно уловили, сами же они не решились объяснять себе необъяснимое, а именно - насколько же расстояние ломает, деформирует дружбу, обнажая сначала нездоровую, на грани извечного фола или оффсайда, привязанность, а потом сводит все к долгому и мучительному отвыканию.  
  
Это хуже случайной травмы, ведь ничто не позволяет сказаться больным и в очередной раз не выйти на поле. Это хуже случайной травмы, потому что каждый удар был продуман и спланирован заранее.   
  
"Я хочу только играть в футбол. Я хочу играть только в футбол."  
  
Время бить стандарты прошло.  
Их история не закончилась, но взяла перерыв на псевдозамену игроков.  
  
***  
  
Судьба разносит все дальше по разным часовым поясам, а потом сталкивает на одном поле, как в старые добрые времена - только теперь у каждого своя команда и своя победа.   
Неприкосновенность и спокойную жизнь они оба берегут лишь до первого же матча Баварии с Арсеналом.   
  
— Опять ты? — Лукас ловит чужую руку, привычно хлопает Швайнштайгера между лопаток, прижимая к себе, стараясь не думать, как хорошо было бы вытряхнуть нового молчаливого Басти из этой самой футболки после матча — не ради трофея. Не только ради него.   
  
Футболку он тогда не получает. Швайнштайгера тоже, неужели не соскучился?  
  
***  
  
— А что если бы мы опять. - Начинает Подольски.   
  
И спустя столько лет Бастиан смотрит на него часто, но не украдкой, а совершенно прямо в упор, жадно разглядывая в Лукасе что-то особенно несуществующее или же только себе известное.   
И подозрительно затихает на своей половине кровати.


End file.
